This is a prospective, longtudinal study to implement data collection for late outcomes (long-term consequences related to HIV disease and therapy) and late treatment effects (late consequences of antiretroviral therapy in uninfected infants born to HIV-positive mothers). It is currently open to patient enrollment. There are been 1,830 patients accrued nationwide as of October, 1996.